My BF Is My Friend's Ex-BF
by Oh Yuri
Summary: Baekhyun itu manis, periang, lucu. Semua orang menyukainya. Sayangnya, orang yang dicintainya adalah mantan temannya sendiri. "Ngambil bekas temen? Mi apah lu, Baek!" CHANBAEK! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**My Bf is My Friend's Ex-Bf**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin/Kai**

 **Other-**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama, School-Life, Humor [FAILED]**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI! BL!**

 **If you dont like YAOI, my cast or my pair, you can close this page. Thanks.**

 **Also Typo(s), OOC gaketulungan dan bahasa ga sesuai EYD.**

 **Play: AKMU – 200%**

 **Summery: Baekhyun itu manis, periang, lucu. Semua orang menyukainya. Sayangnya, orang yang dicintainya adalah mantan temannya sendiri. "Ngambil bekas temen? Mi apah lu, Baek?!" CHANBAEK! YAOI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting!**

Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat _pop-up_ line dari cememewnya. Eh, bukan, ding. Tepatnya sih, belum.

 **Cy Ahjusshi:**

 **Hoi Baek!**

 **Cy Ahjusshi:**

 **Aelah balas cepetan napa sih?**

Duh, berbunga-bunga deh Baekhyun. Gebetan gasabar dibales chatnya, udah kode kan tuh? Tapi pesan selanjutnya dari Chanyeol bikin Baekhyun pengen cakar-cakar dinding aja.

 **Cy Ahjusshi:**

 **Fotoin tugas IPA dong buruan**

Udah kek mengambang-ambang di langit, tiba-tiba dijatuhin. Sakit, cuy. Tapi Baekhyun is strong. Demi dapetin hati Chanyeol yang terkenal dingin, kasar, dan cuekan itu Baekhyun rela dijatuhin berkali-kali kok. Eaaaksss.

Abaikan deh.

 **Bbaehyun:**

 **Tar ah, dd belum selesai nih**

 **Cy Ahjusshi:**

 **Dd palamu, buruan ih Baek**

 **Bbaehyun:**

 **/bbaehyun send a photo/**

 **Puas? Diem udah**

Baekhyun terkikik pelan. Bisa dibayangkannya wajah sok tersakiti Chanyeol yang selalu namja itu pakai untuk merayu Baekhyun. Merayu buat minta jawabin tugas woi, bukan ngerayu gombal. Jalan cinta Baekhyun gasemus jalan tol.

 **Cy Ahjusshi:**

 **Belum ngapa-ngapain juga udah nanya puas atau ga. Lu mesum ya wkwk**

Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Aww ganyangka deh Chanyeol yang cuek gitu ternyata punya jiwa omes juga. Bukan omes presenter loh, omesnya Chanyeol ini kependekan dari _orang mesum_. Bahasa anak jaman sekarang ckckck.

 **Bbaehyun:**

 **Apa sih ogeb! Omes banget jadi orang**

 **Cy Ahjusshi:**

 **Bilang ae salting, susah amat ck**

 **Bbaehyun:**

 **Nggak! Udah ah mo bobo**

 **Cy Ahjusshi:**

 **Ywdh, sleep well ya**

Omayah omayah omayah. Jantung Baekhyun udah ganyante aja liat balasan dari Chanyeol. Setelah perhatian yang Baekhyun berikan selema ini, akhirnya Chanyeol ngebalas. Hiks, dd terharu hiks. Ohya, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kok _display name_ Chanyeol awkward gitu, nah, itu emang Baekhyun sengaja bikin gitu soalnya katanya Chanyeol tuh tinggi, suaranya berat dan badannya juga gede. Ala-ala om-om gitu deh. Makanya _display name_ Chanyeol diganti jadi kek begitu dengan seenak jidatnya sama Baekhyun.

Dan malam ini, Baekhyun tidur dengan bahagia bersama khayalan-khayalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagai intro, perkenalkan makhluk-makhluk penghuni kelas IX. Dimulai dari yang paling item, eh ngegas, maap ding, yang paling manly hehe. Dipojok kelas ada Kim Jongin, cowok yang soksokan minta dipanggil Kai. Ganteng amat sih engga, pinter amat sih engga, tapi bodinya itu loh. Bikin iman anak alim sekali pun goyah rubuh kalo ngeliat si Kai ini.

Next, _partner in crime_ Kai. Oh Sehun. Nah, kalo yang ini emang sedap dipandang mata. Cakep, putih, tinggi. Tapi ketahuilah kalian bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Bahkan Oh Sehun yang cakep sekali pun punya kekurangan; **cadel s**. Yup. Tapi cogan mah diapain juga tetep aja ganteng sih.

Kim Junmyeon, si anak alimnya kelas IX. Pantes kalau dia dapet jabatan Ketua Kelas. Sayangnya sikap berwibawanya Suho ini cuman ditunjukin di waktu-waktu tertentu doang. Selebihnya? Dia cuman anak cowok yang cerewetnya bikin ngelus dada.

Kawan curhatnya Baekhyun. Do Kyungsoo. Eits, jangan tertipu sama muka polosnya. Kyungsoo ini sama kek Baekhyun. Lebay, alay, dan suka teriak-teriak. Gapercaya? Yaudah.

Xi Luhan. Kawan Baekhyun yang satu ini emang gak kalah manis dari Baekhyun. Bedanya Luhan anaknya agak kaleman dari pada Baekhyun ama Kyungsoo yang pecicilan.

Kim Jongday, eh ga ding, Kim Jongdae. Yang satu ini temen Baekhyun yang mulutnya pedes kek habis makan cabe sepuluh bungkus. Mulutnya juga kadang gak ada remnya, suka ngegas.

Dan terakhir, Park Chanyeol. Calon Cememew primadona kita. Chanyeol itu pinter, cuman suka males. Suer. Dia jago main basket sama main alat musik. Anak paskibraka juga cuy. Gimana Baekhyun ga klepek-klepek coba?

Baekhyun bisa pdkt-in Chanyeol secara langsung. Bisa kok. Bukannya Baekhyun takut atau gimana sih ya, cuman masalahnya..

Chanyeol itu mantannya Luhan.

Iya, bener. Luhan yang bestienya Baekhyun itu.

Dan kalau Baekhyun deketin Chanyeol secara live dikelas, yang ada dia dapet label 'tukang tikung' yang disertai koor lagu 'kawan juga penjahatnya'.

Chanyeol ama Luhan emang dulu pernah pacaran pas semester dua kelas VIII dulu, terus putus dua bulan kemudian. Luhan yang mutusin. Katanya Chanyeol tuh terlalu protektif dan posessif. Mereka udah putus, tapi please deh ya, satu kelas juga tau kalau Chanyeol masih ada rasa ke Luhan. Kelihatan kok Chanyeol masih _care_ ke namja yang matanya kek mata rusa itu.

Oke, lanjut. Kelas IX sekarang lagi gaada gurunya. Guru IPA mereka berhalangan masuk, jadi mereka cuman dikasih tugas doang sama guru piket. Dan setelah guru piket keluar? Jangan ditanya keadaan kelas kayak gimana. Pojok kiri, kumpulan anak band yang _katanya_ berandalan sibuk nepuk-nepukin pulpen ama penggaris ke meja dan nyanyi-nyanyi gajelas. Sisanya udah ngelompok sendiri dan ngerumpi. Mulai dari berita di TL kemaren sampai ngerumpiin kucing sekolah yang beranak tiga.

Baekhyun biasanya bakal langsung datengin meja Jongdae diikuti sama Luhan dan Kyungsoo lalu mereka bakal ngobrol gajelas. Tapi Baekhyun sedang dalam _alim mode on_ jadi dia cuman duduk dimejanya dan ngerjain tugas yang dikasih sama guru piket tadi. Baekhyun ngelirik sebelah kanannya. Minhyuk yang tadinya duduk disebelahnya sekarang udah pindah ke pojokan dan mukul-mukulin kotak pensil pake jangka dan bergaya kek pemain drum profesional. Udah iyain aja anak orang lagi mimpi.

"Ih, kok ini soalnya susah banget ya? Gue gangerti ck" Keluh Baekhyun. Dia berbalik ngeliat ke belakang. Cuman beberapa anak yang serius ngerjain soal. Itu pun gasampe lima. Cuman Chanyeol, Suho, Somi dan Baekhyun sendiri. Mau nanya ke siapa? Somi? Yaelah malu lah nanya tugas sama anak cewek. Suho? Yang ada Baekhyun malah kena ceramah. Ewh. Pilihan terakhir cuman Chanyeol. Baekhyun ngeliat Jongdae, Luhan, Kyungsoo sama Xiumin lagi sibuk ngerumpi. Udah ah, Baekhyun nekat nanya ke Chanyeol.

Baru aja Baekhyun mau buka mulut si Chanyeol udah natap ke dia. Wah, mereka keknya punya hubungan batin deh. Kkkk~

"Yeol, nomor tiga jawabannya apa sih?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngebalik lembar bukunya.

"Panjang ih, gue pindah ke sebelah lu aja ya biar enak jelasinnya" Ucap Chanyeol. Dan gapake nunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun tuh anak udah langsung ngambil buku paket ama buku tulis plus pulpennya lalu tiba-tiba udah duduk aja di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ini loh, Baek. Nomor tiga tuh kamu nyarinya disini, disini, sama disini. Coba baca bagian ini, ada tuh penjelasannya. Lo simpulin aja terus semuanya. Nah, itu jawabannya" Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun cuman angguk-angguk lalu mulai sibuk nulis jawaban. Tiba-tiba telinganya denger suara Jongdae. Eh, eh tuh anak nyanyi lagu apa coba?

"Kawan jua penjahatnyaa wohoo~ Bekas kawan diambil jua wohoo~ Mantap cuy! Lanjutkan! Tingkatkan!" Nyanyi Jongdae. Xiumin cekikikan, bahkan Kyungsoo senyum-senyum setan. Cuman Luhan yang masang ekspresi minta maaf ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun pura-pura gadengar. Gapeduli. Dia ngeliat Chanyeol disebelahnya santai-santai aja.

"Oi! Guru Jung woi!" Suho tiba-tiba teriak histeris seolah-olah ada orang yang bocorin kalau dia lagi pake boxer dengan tulisan I LOVE MOM hadiah dari neneknya. Anak-anak pada ricuh lari-larian ke tempat duduknya semula kecuali Chanyeol yang tetep duduk adem ayem di kursi Minhyuk. Minhyuk udah gelisah.

"Minhyuk! Bisa duduk ga sih?" Bentak Suho. Minhyuk mah jelas ga terima disalahin. Tangannya lansung nunjuk Chanyeol dengan gagah berani. "Gue duduk dimana lah kalau nih anak nyasar ke kursi gue, coba?" Tanya Minhyuk kesel.

"Chanyeol balik ke kursi lu cepet!"

Chanyeol mendengus denger perintah Suho tadi. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia ngapit buku-bukunya dan jalan ke bangkunya di belakang. Setelah beberapa menit nunggu, Guru Jung belum juga munculin batang hidungnya dipintu kelas.

"Ho, katanya ada Guru Jung? Mana?" Tanya anak-anak heran "Ha? Kapan ya gue bilang gitu?" Suho bertanya balik. Watados banget mukanya. Tampang minta ditimpuk. Dan emang habis itu Suho ditimpuk habis-habisan sama anak satu kelasan.

Kecuali Baekhyun. Yang sibuk netralin detak jantungnya yang ganyante gara-gara Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berhubung kelas IX pan masa penentu kelulusan, jadi kelas IX dikasi les. Mereka ga pulang, langsung makan disekolah dan selesai les tar sore baru pulang deh.

Pembagian rombel atau rombongan belajar diatur sesuai peringkat. Satu rombel isinya ada enam orang. Rombel 1 isinya makhluk-makhluk yang pinter-pinter semua. Rombel 2 isinya makhluk yang prestasinya lumayan bagus. Rombel 3 yah cukup lah. Rombel 4? Jan ditanya deh ya. Rombel neraka itu mah.

Dan setelah pembagian rombel, Baekhyun galau. Chanyeol rombel 1. Dan tau ga siapa lagi penghuni rombel 1? Luhan. Yeaaah.

Tapi mungkin Tuhan lagi sayang sama Baekhyun, soalnya karena guru Kim yang gaturun, jadi rombel 1 dipecah. Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol, Suho ama Somi masuk ke rombelnya, rombel 2. Duh Baekhyun berbunga-bunga guys. Tangannya yang dari tadi sibuk bikin _petasan kertas_ sekarang diem. Dia gatau cara bikin petasan kertas tuh gimana.

"Ho, bisa bikin petasan kertas ga? Ajarin gue dong" Pinta Baekhyun. Baru aja Suho pen buka mulut buat ngejawab, Chanyeol tiba-tiba nyosor.

"Sini deh Baek, gue yang ajarin" Ucapnya lalu duduk dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Ah males sama lu. Ntar yang ada lu yang lipat. Kan gue maunya gue yang lipat" Omel Baekhyun. Sebenernya dia seneng, cuman pura-pura jual mahal lah.

"Nggak kok, tar gue diktein caranya gimana lu yang lipet" Ucap Chanyeol. Pandangannya lembut banget, Baekhyun gakukuuu. Baekhyun lupa kawan-kawannya masih duduk dikelas itu. Tapi bomat, lah. Dia ngebalik kursinya lalu natep Chanyeol.

"Yaudah deh ayo ajarin"

Chanyeol mulai ngedikte gimana cara ngelipat kertas supaya bisa jadi petasan kertas. Tapi dia tiba-tiba pindah ke sebelah Baekhyun. Katanya susah kalo hadep-hadepan kek tadi.

"Eh berdua ini. Yang lain satu meja satu orang yang ini malah berduaan" Ujar Minseok. Baekhyun salting. Dia nepuk punggung Chanyeol. "Pindah gih, gaenak sama yang lain" Lirih Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun balik ke kursinya di belakang.

Guru Jung masuk, pelajaran kali ini bahasa inggris, tapi gara-gara kemaren anak-anak rombel 1 udah ngerjain soalnya, sama guru Jung mereka disuruh duduk dipojokan, main kartu uno. Aelah.

"Sebentar ya, anak-anak. Bapa mau makan dulu, tadi belum makan. Kerjain soalnya yang bener" Ucap guru Jung tanpa dosa dan berlenggang keluar kelas. Seketika itu juga rombel 2 jadi kasak-kusuk. Si Minseok udah manggil Chanyeol, minya bantuin. Jungkook juga minta bantu sama Chanyeol. Kalo tuh anak berdua bisa nanya ke Chanyeol tanpa diejekin tukang nikung, kenapa Baekhyun harus? Ye kan? Baekhyun balik dan natap Chanyeol.

"Gue gabisa yang ini" Ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol langsung buru-buru datengin mejanya. Dia langsung ngambil pensil Baekhyun dan nyilangin jawaban yang bener. Yang bikin Baekhyun kaget, dia jawab semuanya! Baekhyun cengok.

"Bagus, terus gue ngerjain apa dong?" Ucap Baekhyun kesel. Chanyeol cuman nyengir tanpa dosa. "Ya gausah ngerjain. Pan udah gue kerjain" Jawab Chanyeol nyante. Tampangnya minta ditimpuk, tapi perlakuannya bikin Baekhyun melayang-layang ught.

Tiba-tiba guru Jung masuk. Sekali lagi dengan tampang watadosnya, si guru ke kelas bawa semangkok mie instan, lengkap sama teh esnya.

"Eh, pak! Baunya ngegoda banget ih, bagi-bagi dong" Ucap Jongdae nyablak. Matanya guru Jung melotot horror. "Kalian tadi makannya ayam semua, bapak Cuma makan mie instan tetep dimintain" Ucap si guru kesel. Lah pada kicep semua deh.

"Sst, Baek, nomor sepuluh apa jawabannya?" Bisik Minseok pelan. Baekhyun ngebalik kertas soalnya.

"Delta (Kode untuk huruf D)" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Alasannya apa?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

"Gatau deh, Chanyeol yang jawabin" Jawab Baekhyun. Minseok cemberut.

"Beda deh, yang dijawabin" Cibirnya pelan. Baekhyun diem. Gatau mau jawab apa. Biarin aja lah.

Saat mangkok mie udah kosong dan gelas teh es udah sisa batu esnya, guru Jung akhirnya mulai pembahasan soal.

"Oke, nomor 1, kita jawab mulai dari Baekhyun lalu Minseok dan seterusnya. Baca soal, sebut jawaban dan sertakan alasan" Perintah guru Jung seenak perutnya yang udah kenyang. Selama pembahasan soal, Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Sampe pulangan. Baekhyun nungguin Luhan dulu. Udah Luhan keluar, eh di gerbang Luhan udah dijemput. Kan anying.

Baekhyun ngeliat anak-anak pada ngumpul didepan yayasan, lagi main uno. Ga semua sih, cuman Chanyeol, Sehun sama Kai doang. Nah, kursi di depan yayasan pan kursi panjang, tau? Bisa muat sampe tiga orang kalo niat duduk desak-desakan. Baekhyun ngeliat si Minseok usah duduk sebelah Chanyeol, tapi sisi kursi sebelah kiri Chanyeol masih kosong. Dia juga ngeliat disebelah Sehun kosong, cuman Sehun narohin tasnya diatas kursi.

"Sehuuun~ Ikut duduk yaa" Pinta Baekhyun dan dengan santainya dia nurunin tasnya Sehun.

"Duduk sini gih, Baek" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun noleh. Chanyeol natepin dia. Baekhyun salting.

"Ga ah, males desak-desakan" Lirih Baekhyun pelan. Kepalanya nunduk supaya pipinya yang udah merah ga keliatan sama yang lain.

"Gue aja deh yang duduk disitu" Ucap Minseok tiba-tiba. Baekhyun cengo. Kalo Minseok duduk disebelah Sehun artinya Baekhyun harus duduk sebelahan sama Chanyeol dong?

 _Nyante, Baek. Dia pan Cuma temen lo, biasa aja lah. Jan deg degan kek gini._

Baekhyun akhirnya duduk sebelah Chanyeol. Dia ngeluarin ponselnya dan mulai main game. Baekhyun sadar Chanyeol dari tadi ngelirik dia, tapi dia pura-pura gapeduli ae. Tubuh Baekhyun tegang karena tiba-tiba tangan kiri Chanyeol meluk bahunya dia. Eh, bukan meluk juga sih, cuman tangan Chanyeol tuh rapat banget ke bahunya Baekhyun. Baekhyun udah deg-degan tingkat dewa. Untung aja Baekbom, kakaknya Baekhyun muncul sehingga Baekhyun punya alasan untuk pergi demi menyelamatkan jantungnya yang sedikit lagi akan meledak.

 _Chanyeol kenapa sih sekarang?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kayaknya Baekhyun lagi sial banget dah hari ini. Appa ama Eommanya lagi melayat ke rumah sanak keluarganya yang meninggal dunia, Baekbom juga tiba-tiba gabisa dihubungin. Kan kampret. Terus yang jemput dia saha dong?

Semua temennya udah pulangan, cuman Baekhyun sendiri duduk depan yayasan. Ada sih murid-murid yang masih ekskul, cuman didalam. Sekolah mereka pan lagi diperbaiki, jadi ada banyak om-om tuh keliaran. Baekhyun ngeri sendiri masa liatnya. Eh untung banget. Chanyeol tiba-tiba keluar. Dari tampangnya sih tu anak habis basket. Seragamnya udah keluar, dasinya usah geser ke kiri, keringetan. _Omayah dd gakukuuuu_ jerit inner Baekhyun.

"Eh, Baek? Belum pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun.

"Gatau nih, belum dijemput" Rengek Baekhyun. Masa pulangnya pan jam lima, ini mau jam enam belum dijemput kan tai.

"Yaudah gih, gue temenin ya" Tawar Chanyeol. Tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung ngambil posisi disebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol duduk nyender. Kayaknya dia capek banget.

"Panas nih. Gue buka seragam gapapa ya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun nunduk nyembunyiin pipinya yang udah merah banget.

"Ngg.. Gapapa sih, kan gamau ngapa-ngapain juga" Jawab Baekhyun lirih banget. Dia udah gaberani ngelirik Chanyeol soalnya tuh anak udah lepas seragamnya, cuman pake kaos dalam yang nunjukin lengan Chanyeol yang berotot.

Lama mereka ga ngomong apa-apa. Sampe akhirnya ponsel Baekhyun bunyi. Ada telepon dari sepupunya, Daehyun. Ehiya ya. Daehyun kemaren kan bilang dia mau main ke Seoul, mau nginep dirumah Baekhyun. Pasti ni anak nelpon nanyain Baekhyun.

"Halo, apaan Dae?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

" _Lo udah pulang?"_

"Udah, tapi masih di sekolah. Appa sama Eomma lagi ngelayat, Baekbeom Hyung gangangkat teleponnya. Gue gimana dong?"

" _Yaudah, lo tunggu dulu disitu. Gue muter jemput lo dulu terus kita sama-sama ke rumah lo, oke?"_

"Oke. Gue tungguin ya, cepetan"

 **PIP**

Nggak lama habis Daehyun nutup telpon, motor sport putih tiba-tiba muncul. Dari balik kaca helm, Baekhyun tau itu Daehyun.

"Eh gue udah dijemput, Yeol. Duluan yaa" Baekhyun ngambil tasnya dan bergegas naik ke motor Daehyun. Sementara motor Daehyun mulai jalan lagi, Baekhyun ngedadahin Chanyeol.

Dan entah ini cuman Baekhyun yang percaya dirinya selangit, atau emang bener Chanyeol natepin tajem ke dia pas dia naik ke motor Daehyun.

 **END or TBC?**

Oke, ini cuman curahan hati Yuri yang lagi galau gundah gulana /apaan deh ya/. Gaya penulisan Yuri emang berubah banget disini, karena Yuri mau nyoba nulis ff pake lo-gue hehe. Disini juga orang-orangnya OOC semua, itu karena Yuri nyesuain sikap mereka sama temen-temen Yuri di real life.

FF ini murni terinspirasi dari kisah Yuri sendiri. Jadi kalau ada kemiripan sama fanfict lain, itu sungguh hanya sebuah kebetulan semata.

Special Malam Tahun Baru dan ultahnya Kak Ai RedApplee, update barengan sama:

#ChanBaekID (fanfic games Desember)

Pupuputri

Sayaka Dini

RedApplee

Baekbychuu

Lolipopsehun

Brida Wu

Parkayoung

Oh Yuri

Purflowerian

Aeri Channie

Blood Type-B (unsure)

Mashedpootato feat Baekagain

Princepink

Ohlan94 (Wattpad)

 **RnR juseyoooh~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bf is My Friend's Ex-Bf**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin/Kai**

 **Other-**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Drama, School-Life, Humor [FAILED]**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI! BL!If you dont like YAOI, my cast or my pair, you can close this page. Thanks.**

 **Also Typo(s), OOC gaketulungan dan bahasa ga sesuai EYD.**

 **Play: Baekhyun EXO ft Suzy - Dream**

 **Summery: Baekhyun itu manis, periang, lucu. Semua orang menyukainya. Sayangnya, orang yang dicintainya adalah mantan temannya sendiri. "Ngambil bekas temen? Mi apah lu, Baek?!" CHANBAEK! YAOI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuknya. Sesekali menghela nafas bosan dan meniup poninya. Rasanya sudah berjam-jam berlalu jika Jo Sonsaeng mulai berceramah. Iya kalo yang diomongin waras, lah ini melenceng ke sana ke mari. Ga ada _plot_ nya.

Yang awalnya ngebahas perang dunia ke II geser ke pengalaman pribadi tuh guru waktu kecil, curhat gimana waktu kecil dia tuh ga punya barang mewah. Ke sekolah pake kantong kresek sama sandal jepit tambalan. Awalnya sih sedih ya dengerinnya, tapi setelah tiga tahun berturut-turut kisah menyedihkan itu di ceritakan, semua penghuni kelas IX lebih milih ngorok kece aja deh dari pada dengerin curahan hati tuh guru kurbel. Sialnya tuh guru, entah bebal atau apa, ga pernah nyadar kalau murid-muridnya udah bosan setengah idup dengerin celotehannya.

Mata Baekhyun jelalatan ngeliat temen-temennya yang lain. Minhyuk di sebelahnya udah nelungkup dan terdengar bunyi dengkuran halus. Iya. Itu bocah udah tidur lelap tanpa beban. Pindah ke Jongdae yang lagi ngegosip heboh bareng Kyungsoo dengan bisik-bisik panas. Luhan udah ngeluarin novel dan mulai baca. Sehun ama Kai lagi sibuk gangguin Xiumin yang lagi nge-cat kukunya. Suho udah nopang dagunya. Berusaha bertahan dari serangan kantuk yang mendera demi menjaga _image_ ketua kelas yang di pegangnya.

Baekhyun ngelirik Chanyeol di belakang. Tuh anak lagi ngegambar diatas _clipboard_ nya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol ngedongak. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Si jangkung ngelempar senyum tipis ke si mungil. Yang disenyumin nunduk bentar dengan pipi merah.

" _Tes, tes, tes, tu wa ga, kedengaran ga murid-murid?"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari toa di kantor guru. Dari suaranya sih, itu Guru Go, guru bidang kesiswaan sekaligus guru pembimbing ekstra kurikuler paduan suara.

"KEDENGERAN PAAAAK!" Teriakan murid-murid dari kelas VII, VII dan IX bergema di lorong-lorong.

" _Oh bagus. Sekarang denger instruksi dari Bapak. Hari senin nanti, bakal ada seminar tentang bahaya narkoba dari Pemerintah. Ini penting sekali. Kesempatan untuk menaikan pamor sekolah kita. Jadi kita akan kerja bakti membersihkan sekolah. Murid-murid dari kelas VII sampai IX tolong kumpul di lapangan basket oke! Eh iya, untuk siswa-siswi yang mengikuti ekskul padus bisa berkumpul di ruang kesenian saja. Kita akan latihan untuk menyambut tamu nanti. Sudah ya. Sampai bertemu di lain hari bersama Guru Go yang tampan. Bye-bye. Muach~"_

Iya. Jangan heran deh ya. Guru Go emang rada _error_ gitu orangnya. Mungkin efek tiap hari harus ngadepin murid-murid yang bedebah kayak mereka ini. Maklumin aja deh.

"Yaudah, pelajaran kali ini cukup sampai disini saja, ya. Minggu depan kita lanjutkan" Guru Jo langsung ngacir keluar kelas. Berani taruhan deh, pasti dia langsung nonton acara gosip pagi di TV yang di pasang di kantor guru sambil makan pisang goreng Jung Ahjumma. Cih. Dasar guru tak berfaedah.

Anak-anak pada cemberut. Yakali bersih-bersih sekolah jam 10 pagi gini. Matahari udah tinggi, panas keleus! Percuma ini sekolah muridnya pada cakep semua kalau tiap hari dijemur macem gini. Berbeda sama pengikut ekskul paduan suara yang asik berjoget-joget ria. Bebas dari panas-panasan dan keringetan, cuy!

"Ayo! Kelas IX jangan pada males gini dong! Adek-adeknya udah pada kumpul kalian masih kipas-kipas disini! Mana semangatmu?!" Ucap Guru Go yang tiba-tiba udah muncul di ambang pintu.

"Ini semangatku!" Balas murid-murid kelas IX lalu dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan ke lapangan basket. Disana udah ada seorang guru yang ngasih pengarahan buat murid-muridnya. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Wendy, Jisoo sama Lisa jalan bareng ke ruang kesenian. Disana udah ada Guru Go yang udah siap sama setumpuk partitur lagu yang bakal mereka nyanyiin.

"Eh? Kyungsoo mana? Tumben ga bareng sama kalian?" Tanya Guru Go. Yang lain pada celigak celinguk. Iya ya. Kyungsoo kok gaada?

"Paling lagi nempelin Jongin. Sini aku panggil ya, Pak!" Tawar Jongdae yang langsung keluar ruangan.

"Sambil nungguin Kyungsoo sama Jongdae balik, Lisa, tolong bagi lagunya nih!" Ucap Guru Go. Lisa pun membagikan lembar partitur. Baru aja Lisa duduk pintu kembali terbuka. Yang bikin kaget, yang masuk bukan cuma Jongdae sama Kyungsoo, tapi juga ada Jongin dan..

 **Deg!**

.. Chanyeol?

Guru Go mengernyit. "Bapak bisa paham kalau Jongin mendadak ikut padus, pasti karena Kyungsoo. Tapi Chanyeol? Kok tumben?" Tanyanya penasaran. Belum juga mulut Chanyeol buka buat ngejawab, ada aja Jongdae yang langsung nyamber.

"Ya buat nemenin Baekhyun lah, Pak~" Ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun menunduk malu ketika anak-anak padus sontak ricuh berteriak.

"PJ MANA PJ?"

"HMM YANG JADIAN GABILANG-BILANG HMM"

"CIE CIE TAKEN"

"KETOPRAK MANG UJANG BOLEH TUH!"

Baekhyun ngelirik Chanyeol. Tuh anak adem ayem aja sambil senyum geli ngeliat tingkah laku temen-temennya yang pada kurang belaian. Lalu dia nyenggol bahu Jongdae.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Lu iri ga ada yang bisa lu temenin? Jones sih. Ditolak Minseok mulu" Ledeknya. Jongdae kicep. Chanyeol jarang ngeledek, tapi sekali keluar pedesnya nggak ketulungan. Anak-anak sekarang ganti ngetawain Jongdae yang mesem karena ucapan Chanyeol.

"Udah-udah! Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Jongin dan Chanyeol bisa ngambil partitur lalu kita mulai latihan" Ucap Guru Go serius.

Sementara anak lain udah mulai nyanyi, Baekhyun malah ngelamun. Mikirin ucapan Jongdae.

Apa bener Chanyeol ikut padus demi dia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari berganti jadi bulan. Hari berganti hari. Tau-tau aja udah hari Senin. Kepala Sekolah Yu sibuk bolak balik ke sana ke mari ngecek persiapan. Aula sekolah udah dihias sebagus mungkin. Lantai keramiknya mulus putih bersih tak bernoda. Kursi-kursi di tata serapi mungkin.

"Yang padus, yang padus, kumpul sini! Kalian duduknya di depan sini ya! Inget, jangan pecicilan, jangan ribut, jangan ngerumpi, dan yang terpenting jangan kedip-kedip manja sama orang pemerintahnya nanti ya!" Ucap Guru Go dengan mata melotot horror mewanti-wanti murid-muridnya. Yang lain pada muter mata ngeliat tingkah Guru Go yang kadang suka _nyeleneh_.

Baekhyun ngambil tempat duduk sesuai dengan barisan tampil. Artinya dia duduk di paling pojok, sebelahnya Jungkook. Jongdae ada si ujung satunya dan Kyungsoo nyasar ke belakang. Biasa, nempelin Jongin.

Baekhyun noleh ke belakang. Dia kaget waktu tau yang duduk di belakang dia Chanyeol. Si jangkung senyum ke dia. Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona dibuatnya. Tapi rona merah di pipinya ngilang ketika tau siapa yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Itu Ren. Si anak kelas VIII. Semua tau kalau Ren nyimpen rasa ke Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri juga tau. Tapi dia nganggap Ren ga lebih dari pada sekedar adik kelas doang. Tapi semua juga tau Ren ga bakal nyerah buat narik perhatian namja tinggi itu. Yang bikin Baekhyun kesel bukan masalah Ren yang selalu nempelin Chanyeol di setiap kesempatan, tapi sikap Chanyeol yang ga nolak sama sekali. Kesannya kan Chanyeol suka sama perhatian Ren. Padahal ga.

Gatau juga, maksudnya.

Baekhyun balik ngadep ke depan ketika orang-orang pemerintah itu datang. Seminar dimulai. Ih sumpah, demi kolor gambar _spiderman_ punya Sehun, semua juga tau kali kalau yang namanya narkoba itu bahaya, gaboleh di konsumsi. Buat apa coba dia ngulang-ngulang ngebahas betapa narkoba itu gabaik buat kesehatan tubuh selama satu jam? Semua juga udah tau kali. Ga berfaedah banget sih hidupnya.

Baekhyun ngantuk kan jadinya. Dia berniat nyenderin punggungnya ke senderan kursi ketika ngerasain sebuah lengan ngeganjel. Dia noleh. Chanyeol lagi nunduk dengan tangan nopang di kursinya. Baekhyun berdecak kesal-meski dalam hati berbunga-bunga sih.

"Yeol, tangan lo geseran dong. Gue mau nyender nih" Bisik Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol ngedongak. Dia natep Baekhyun bentar lalu senyum miring. "Nyender aja, gue ga ganggu lo kok" Ucapnya nyantai. Baekhyun jengkel. Gimana dia mau nyender coba kalau tangan Chanyeol yang gede itu ngeganjel di kursinya?

"Please deh, Yeol. Gue ngantuk nih dengerin tuh orang ngoceh ga jelas. Gue mau bobo" Ucap Baekhyun. Serius dia udah ngantuk banget ini.

"Bobo aja. Tar gue peluk biar lo ga jatuh" Ucap si jangkung. Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya mengedip.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Otaknya memproses.

Dengusan nafas Ren-yang kentara banget nahan emosi- ngebuat Baekhyun sadar lagi.

"Lu bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun ga yakin sama pendengarannya.

"Ga, gapapa kok" Ucap Chanyeol keki. "Lo bobo aja" Lanjutnya sambil narik kedua tangannya yang tadi bertumpu di kursi Baekhyun. Baekhyun diem.

 _Apa bener Chanyeol barusan.._

 _..ngode?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berlalu. Ga terasa udah penghujung tahun aja. Setelah Ulangan Akhir Semester I, sekolah ngadain Rekreasi ke Busan buat siswa siswi kelas VII, VIII dan IX. Semua. Mereka bakal berangkat hari Sabtu pakai 8 bus yang disewa oleh pihak sekolah. Pagi-pagi harus sudah kumpul di sekolah.

Baekhyun subuh-subuh udah berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Mikir dia bakal pakai baju apa. Dalam musim dingin seperti ini, dia pastinya harus pakai pakaian yang tebal biar ga kedinginan, apalagi Baekhyun emang anaknya ga tahan dingin. Tapi dia juga gamau berangkat rekreasi dengan penampilan kayak buntelan kaus kaki. Maaf saja, ya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun milih kemeja warna _pink_ dan dilapisi sweeter berwarna biru dengan corak kelinci putih yang dipadu dengan celana panjang putih. Lengkap dengan sebuah syal putih kesayangannya dan topi rajut yang berwarna senada.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin. Tersenyum manis. Chanyeol pasti bakal _klepek-klepek_ ngeliat dia.

"Eh, Baekhyun? Udah siap?" Tanya Mamanya Baek waktu ngeliat anak bungsunya itu. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Inget ya, jangan nakal, jangan pecicilan, jangan jauh-jauh dari rombongan, jangan kedip-kedip manja sama supir busnya. Nanti kamu pulang melendung gimana? Pokoknya jadi anak baik ya" Pesan Mama Baek sambil meluk anaknya itu. Baekhyun ngecup pipi Eommanya sekilas. Baekbeom memutar bola mata males ngeliat Eommanya yang emang protektif banget sama anak bungsunya ini.

"Eomma lebay deh. Lagian ini buntelan kan ada Daehyun yang jagain disana. Santai aja kali" Ucap Baekbeom kesel. Emang Mama Baek kemaren udah nelpon Daehyun, nitip jagain Baekhyun di Busan nanti. Daehyun yang emang udah akrab banget sama sepupunya ini ya mau-mau aja disuruh jadi _baby sitter_ dadakan bagi tuh bocah.

"Yaudah, sono gih, berangkat. Nanti ditinggal lagi. Udah bayar mahal-mahal terus ditinggal kan ga lucu" Ucap Mama Baek. Jadi setelah pamitan, Baekbeom pun segera nganterin adiknya itu ke sekolah.

Begitu sampe di sekolah, Baekhyun segera cek daftar murid per bus. Dan begitu dia tau bahwa dia dan Chanyeol satu bus, Baekhyun bikin para supir bus bisik-bisik ngomongin dia yang jejingkrakan sambil jerit-jerit sendiri-mempertanyakan kewarasannya, lebih tepat. Cantik-cantik kok _miring_. Kan ga keren.

Setengah jam kemudian, semua murid udah duduk manis di bus masing-masing. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Mark, anak kelas VII. Ganteng sih, tapi Baekhyun kepincutnya sama Chanyeol, jadi dia ga napsu sama tu anak. Kabar baik lainnya adalah, Chanyeol duduk di belakangnya, bersama Sehun dan Kai. Trio bangsat berkumpul, yow!

"Eh, ada Baekhyun" Celetuk Sehun. Baekhyun noleh. Dia udah hampir ketiduran tadi kalau bukan karena Sehun.

"Ngg..?" Gumam Baekhyun kesel karena tidurnya batal. Sehun gemes ngeliat muka unyunya Baekhyun. "Yaampun ucul banget sih~ Cubit nih" Ucapnya sambil nyubit-nyubit kecil pipi Baekhyun. Yang punya badan ngerasa ga nyaman digituin, kepalanya dia gerak-gerakin buat ngindarin tangan Sehun.

"Eh, udah deh, Hun! Kasian anak orang pipinya melar" Tegue Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun saling pandang. Chanyeol jarang negur mereka kalo otak kriminal duo kopi-susu itu muncul, tapi sekarang?

"Eciee~ Yang _jeles_ ciee~ Yeol, kalo lu suka mah cepet bilang, tar Baekhyun ada yang ngambil loh" Goda Kai sambil nyikut Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun yang tadinya setengah sadar tiba-tiba jadi melek ngedenger ucapan Kai. Bibirnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Ga ah. Kasian aja itu anak orang mau tidur pada lu gangguin. Biasa aja kali. Gaada istimewanya buat gue" Ucap Chanyeol sambil masang _earphone_ lalu mejamin mata.

 **Jleb!**

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang. Chanyeol bilang apa tadi? _Biasa aja? Gaada istimewanya?_ Ciusan dia bilang gitu tadi?

Jadi Baekhyun biasa aja?

Baekhyun gaada artinya buat dia?

Serius?

Setelah semua perhatian yang Chanyeol kasih, ternyata Baekhyun itu _biasa aja_ buat dia?

Baekhyun diam-diam ngegigit pipi dalamnya. Dia sakit hati, cuy. Dia pikir, Chanyeol udah peka sama perasaan Baekhyun dan mulai ngebales. Tapi ternyata ga.

Ternyata patah hati gini ya sakitnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bus berhenti di Museum Busan. Murid-murid segera membanjiri Museum itu. Baekhyun ngeliat Ren udah nempelin Chanyeol. Baekhyun kesel. Dia emang sakit hati ama Chanyeol, tapi bukan berarti dia bakal nyerah semudah itu.

Dia segera nyamperin dua anak manusia itu. Pura-puranya merhatiin pajangan di dalam kotak kaca yang ada di dekat mereka. Baekhyun ngelirik Chanyeol. Di tangan cowok itu ada sebotol minuman kopi. Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Gabaik loh minum kopi sering-sering" Celetuk Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol noleh.

"Ini enak, tau. Lo pasti ga pernah minum kopi" Ucap Chanyeop dengan nada geli. Baekhyun malu ngakuinnya, tapi emang bener dia ga pernah minum kopi. Warna pekatnya itu ngebuat Baekhyun _eneg_ minumnya.

"Gue bener kan?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil perlahan jalan ngedeketin Baekhyun. Ren ngekor di belakangnya.

"P-pernah kok! Cuman.. Ya, gue gasuka aja" Ucap Baekhyun. Suaranya makin pelan di akhir kalimat. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Nih, cobain gih!"

Mata Baekhyun membola waktu Chanyeol nyodorin botol itu ke mukanya. Ini maksudnya Chanyeol nyuruh dia minum dari botol yang sama?

"Kok bengong? Ayo dicoba"

Baekhyun ragu-ragu ngambil botol itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Dia ngelirik bentar ke arah Ren yang ngeliatin dia dengan muka sepet. Dia ngerjap pelan ketika Chanyeol ngeraih tangannya terus naroh botol itu dalam genggamannya.

"Minum ayo! Gausah malu" Ucap Chanyeol. Senyumnya manis banget yawlaa~ Kaki Baekhyun udah kek _jelly_ rasanya. Tapi dia masih inget kodrat, oke? Jadu Baekhyun ngebuka tasnya, ngeluarin botol minumnya sendiri yang udah kosong terus nuang sedikit kopi Chanyeol.

"Yaelah, belibet amat sih idup lu, Baek? Minum aja dari botol gue gapapa kali. Gue gapunya penyakit menular juga kok" Ucap Chanyeol. Mungkin tuh anak tersinggung gegara pikirnya Baekhyun ngira dia punya penyakut mematikan yang menular.

 _Mungkin juga Chanyeol sepet gegara Baekhyun gajadi minum dari bekas bibirnya._

Pelan-pelan Baekhyun niyicipin minuman berwarna pekat itu. Begitu kopi itu nempel di lidah Baekhyun, muka Baekhyun ngernyit.

Idih! Pahit! Gaada enak-enaknya sama sekali!

Dia bingung harus ngapain. Dia gabisa nelan gitu aja cairan pahit itu. Tapi gamungkin juga kan dia muntahin kopi itu? Yang ada dia bakal ditendang dari museum ini.

Tiba-tiba sebotol air mineral disodorin ke depan idungnya. Cepet-cepet Baekhyun ngebukanya terus minum banyak-banyak. Nafas Baekhyun ngos-ngosan gegara kebanyakan minum. Suara kekehan Chanyeol ngebuat Baekhyun natep itu anak.

"Astaga, muka lu ucul banget sumpah! Huahaha!" Tawa lelaki itu. Baekhyun yang awalnya mau marah gegara diketawain batal. Pipinya merah ngedenger Chanyeol barusan bilang dia ucul. Demi apa, yawla, Chanyeol barusan bilang dia ucul?!

Serasa di nirwana, sumpah.

Lantunan lagu AKMU, Last Goodbye, terdengar. Baekhyun buru-buru ngambil handphonenya.

 **Daehyun cogan berperut six-pack mempesona semua uke dan cewe is calling**..

Sebelum Baekhyun ngangkat telepon itu, biar gue jelasin satu hal kenapa nomor Daehyun dinamain gitu di _handphone_ Baekhyun. Itu Daehyun sendiri yang buar loh ya. Baekhyun sejujurnya najis ngeliat _display name_ narsis itu, tapi karena sepupunya itu ngancem gabakal beliin kuota lagi buat Baekhyun, maka dengan seperempat hati, Baekhyun biarin _display name_ super narsis itu tetap sebagaimana adanya.

Oke, balik lagi ke Baekhyun. Tuh anak langsung ngangkat telepon Daehyun sambil jalan menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Ya, halo? Lo dimana, Dae? Gue udah di Museum Busan nih" Ucap Baekhyun.

" _Gue juga. Keluar dulu gih, gue di pintu depan nih. Samperin gue dong"_

"Oke, wait!"

Baekhyun bergegas datengin Daehyun di pintu depan. Dilihatnya seorang cowok dengan pakaian modis, Daehyun, sedang menggodai seorang adik kelasnya. Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala. Kelakuan sepupunya yang satu emang agak _absurd_ dan _playboy_ abis deh. Maklumin ya.

"Hoi!"

Daehyun menoleh. Senyum watadosnya bikin Baekhyun batal ngelempar sepatunya ke wajah sepupunya itu.

"Eh, Baekhyun. Main muncul aja. Untung unyu, coba kalau ga. Gue pasti bakal histeris sambil teriak 'kuntilanak!' gitu" Ucap Daehyun cengegesan.

Dan kayaknya, sepatu Baekhyun udah ditakdirkan untuk mampir di kepala Daehyun. Yang dipukul ngedumel pelan sambil ngusep kepalanya yang nyeri. Baekhyun kejam, emang.

"Jahat ih! Gue udah bela-belain datang kesini malah kena timpuk! Gue pulang aja ah!" Gerutu Daehyun yang udah terlanjue ngambek. Baekhyun panik. Daehyun gabole pulang, gabole ngambek, kalau sampe ngambek, alhasil sepupunya itu gabakal ngirimin dia kuota lagi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

"Daehyun, enggak kok. Jangan ngambek, yawla. Gue ga sengaja itu. Abisnya lu ngatain gue kuntilanak sih. Tangan gue kepeleset deh. Jangan marah ya?" Rayu Baekhyun. Daehyun cuma diam sambil masang wajah datar. Yaelah. Kalau udah gini cuman ada dua cara buat Daehyun ga ngambek lagi.

Beliin dia makan sepuas-puasnya atau puji dia setinggi langit. Berhubung pilihan kedua lebih aman buat dompet Baekhyun, okelah. Tangannya ngusep otot bisep sepupunya itu.

"Daehyun, lo makin ganteng ya. Makin bangsat jidatnya. Ini bisep lo juga makin keker. Yawla gue iri banget, bener. Lo pasti sering nge- _gym_ ya kan? Gue mah apa coba. Disuruh ngangkat kardus minuman aja gakuat, gimana mau ngangkat barbel. Lo _manly_ banget ya sekarang" Puji Baekhyun. Tangannya bolak balik ngelus lengan Daehyun. Muka Daehyun melembut.

"Ah bisa aja lu, titisan anak anjing. Gue tau lo muji biar gue ga marah" Ucap Daehyun datar. Baekhyun cengengesan.

"Hehehe tau aja deh lo. Ga marah lagi kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil gelayutan kayak anak monyet di lengam Daehyun.

"Iya. Udah gih. Lu kek luwak lepas aja"

Baekhyun cuma senyum sepet aja di depan tuh cowok. Dalam hati sih, nyumpahin tiba-tiba lantai keramik yang diinjak sepupunya iru terbelah terus nelan tuh anak idup-idup. _Handphone_ Daehyun bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Baekhyun gatau apa isi pesan itu, yang jelas habis baca pesan itu, muka Daehyun jadi sumringahan kayak rakjel dikasi sembako seberat lima kilogram.

"Lo pada masih lama ga di sini?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Ngg.. Gatau sih, tapi kayaknya iya soalnya ini baru aja nyampe" Jawab si mungil. Daehyun angguk-angguk. "Kalo gitu gue keluar dulu ya. Temen gue kemaren ultah tapi karena berhalangan gue gaikut acara maka-makannya terus dia bilang dia bakal traktir gue sendiri nih. Tar kalo lo perlu gue, telepon aja. Oke? Bye!"

Tau-tau Daehyun udah ngacir lagi, ngegas motornya terus ilang.

Syalan memang.

Baekhyun masuk lagi. Dia ngeliat Luhan lagi duduk di bangku gerbang. Baekhyun pun langsung nyamperin tuh anak.

"Lu? Kok ga masuk? Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun kepo.

"Udah tadi gue masuk. Udah tiga kali mutar lagi. Bosen. Mana capek lagi" Jelas si mata rusa. Baekhyun cuman angguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba dia keingetan sesuatu.

"Eh? Gue baru inget masa! Lo udah _chat_ Tao belum? Tuh anak kan katanya mau ketemuan ama kita di Busan!" Kata Baekhyun. Luhan kaget. Buru-buru dia ngeluarin _handphone_ dan ngetik pesan buat Tao. Gue jelasin dulu nih ya. Tao itu temen Luhan sama Baekhyun pas kelas VIII dulu. Terus Papa Tao pindah tugas ke Busan, jadinya tuh anak ikutan pindah. Kemaren pas Baekhyun bilang mereka bakal rekreasi ke Busan, tuh anak heboh bilang pen ketemuan.

"Udah dibales, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Belum nih. Tuh anak kemana sih? Jam segini masa iya masih _ngebo_ aja" Omel Luhan. Tao emang suka _ngebo_ sampe jam satu siang kalo lagi akhir pekan kayak gini. Maklum, jomblo sih

"Sini gih, biar gue _spam_ sampe ceket _handphone_ tuh anak" Luhan ngasih _handphone_ nya ke Baekhyun.

 **XiaoLu:**

Taooo ini Baekhyuuun

 **XiaoLu:**

Taoo balesss

 **XiaoLu:**

Woi! Panda lepas! Bales!

 **XiaoLu:**

Tao ini kami udah di museum Busan! Datengin napa!

 **XiaoLu:**

Taoo bales dong!

 **XiaoLu:**

HUANG ZI TAO READ NAPA?!

 **XiaoLu:**

ANJIR GUE DIKACANGIN

 **XiaoLu:**

FIX KITA GA TEMENAN LAGI!

Setelah puas nge- _spam_ Tao, Baekhyun malah main _game_ di _handphone_ si mata rusa itu. Tiba-tiba _pop-up line_ muncul. Dari..

Chanyeol?

Dan ga cuma sekali, Chanyeol nyepam Luhan! Ditekankan sekali lagi, **Chanyeol ngespam Luhan!** Baekhyun berhenti main game. Tulisan gede _game over_ pun ga dia pedulikan.

Jadi gitu?

Jadi bener dia gaada apa-apanya buat Chanyeol? Jadi bener Chanyeol belum bisa _move-on_ dari Luhan?

"Lu.. G-gue ke toilet sebentar" Gumamnya gajelas. Baekhyun lari ke toilet. Dia nangis sampe sesenggukan. Orang mungkin bakal bilang yang Baekhyun rasa ini cuman _cinta monyet_ doang, tapi Baekhyun bener-bener sakit hati sekarang. Kalo emang Chanyeol gaada rasa apa-apa ke dia, kenapa sikap Chanyeol selama ini? Chanyeol cuman _php-_ in dia, gitu?

Ternyata gini ya rasanya patah hati.

 **To Be Continue**

Halo! Yuri balik lagi bawa chapter dua My Bf Is My Friend's Ex-Bf! Yuri awalnya ragu publish FF ini kemaren soalnya plot-nya pasaran banget wkwk. Tapi respon kalian bikin Yuri seneng dan berusaha secepat mungkin nyelesein chapter 2nya^

Semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan ya hehe~

Update malam ini bareng PrincePink; Hyurien92; Pupuputri feat Sayaka dini; RedApplee; Cactus93 feat Summerlight92; Purflowerian; Lolipopsehun; Parkayoung; Brida Wu, Blood Type-B, OhLan94 di Wattpad, sama Nidia Park dan HAPPY BIRTHDAY untuk Kak Lolipopsehun juga JongTakGu, wish you all the best...

Last, review juseyoo~


End file.
